Untitled Meeting
by SnitchCatcher
Summary: Booth and Bones met before we first saw them together on the show. This is my version of how that happened and just why they have so much tension now. BB


So, I haven't written in awhile...sorry. But here's this idea of a story I had about Booth and Bones. We know they met before we first saw them on the show, and this is just one of the many versions that I thought it could have happened. So I have about 3 chapters fully written and a few more roughly outlined, so if you like it, I'll continue...just let me know. **

* * *

**

Untitled Meeting 

**Chapter 1**

**First Impressions Aren't Always What We Make...**

**Or Are They?**

It was a warm summer morning as Dr. Temperance Brennan strolled into the Jeffersonian Medico-Lab. She smiled as she took off her jacket and pulled on her blue lab coat. She had had a long stressful weekend, but now she could forget about it all and work.

She made her way to one of the lab rooms, took out some of the bones from limbo and began to place the together like a jigsaw puzzle. She sighed contently as she pulled out her clipboard and began to work away.

An hour later she was brought out of her mindset when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey Bren. Did you have a nice weekend? Go to any wild parties? Meet any hot guys?"

Brennan just rolled her eyes. It was Angela. Angela was the forensic artist for the Jeffersonian, but she was also Tempe's best friend. She had only been working at the lab for a year, but the two had become fast friends.

Angela was free-spirited and wild. Or in other words, the exact opposite of Brennan. But they seemed to fill each other, the ying to the other's yang.

"Ange. I was wondering if you could do a reconstruction of this one."

"Sure. Having a hard time identifying him?" She asked as she picked up the skull and walked out of the room with Brennan.

"No, but there was no picture of this guy and I just thought it would be nice."

Others might have said that Brennan was harsh and cold, but Angela knew that that was just a though exterior wall that she built up to protect herself. She cared deeply for people and even though she would deny it, she got attached easily, even to the people on her table.

"Yea, sure. It's not like I've got anything else to do." She left Brennan and headed for her office. Before she was completely gone she turned around. "I almost forgot, Zach is looking for you."

With that, Brennan turned on her heal and went in search of Zach.

Zach Addy was Brennan's grad student. He had started a month or so ago and he reminded her of herself; smart and socially inept. He had spent the past weekend moving in at Hodgin's place, so she had kindly allowed him to come in late today.

She quickly found him arguing with Hodgins about a bug or something. As she approached, she interrupted. "Zach, you were looking for me?"

"Dr. Brennan. Actually, it was more of Dr. Goodman was looking for you when I came in."

"Thanks Zach." She turned and headed for her boss's office.

When she got there he was apparently in a meeting so she left a note and headed for her own office. Since she had some free time while she waited, Brennan decided to write.

She had recently started writing a mystery novel with the main character being, of course, a smart, aggressive, female forensic anthropologist. But she was having some trouble, it seemed too dry, she needed something to liven it up and make it more interesting.

A knock at the door pulled Brennan out of her thoughts and back to reality.

"Dr. Goodman." She looked up from her seat. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, the Jeffersonian was asked to help with a most unusual case. Skeletal remains found tied to the bottom of a pier."

"You have my interest…" She stood from her chair.

"Good, then I'd like you to meet Special Agent Seeley Booth. He's the FBI agent in charge of this investigation." Goodman stepped aside from the door, revealing a man leaning up against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"Excuse me?" Brennan stared at Goodman.

Sure this Booth guy was well structured and, let's just face it, hot, but in no way was she going to work with some pompous, cocky agent who was really nothing but dense.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth. Agent Booth, this is Dr. Temperance Brennan. Now I will leave you two to get working." Goodman left the office practically running, trying to avoid the wrath of Brennan.

"Alright come on." Booth started out the door, but stopped a few seconds later when he realized she wasn't following him. He turned back and looked at her. "Well, let's get this over with."

Brennan uncrossed her arms and strode across the corridor up to Booth. "Firstly, I'm not just 'going to get this over with'; I am going to take my time to find all of the facts so that we may find the truth. And secondly, you don't just get to order me around."

Booth made the mistake of mumbling, "Squints."

"Excuse me?"

Booth managed to squeeze out, "Umm, Can we go now?"

"Fine, I need to grab my kit. I'll meet you outside." And with that Brennan strode off, leaving Booth standing there stunned, feeling like a complete idiot.

As Brennan headed back to her office, she was quickly cut off by her best friend.

"Who was that hottie?" She squealed.

"No one Ange, just someone I have to work with for a case."

"I wouldn't mind working with that."

"I would gladly switch places with you if I could."

"You don't think he's totally hot?" She gazed questioningly at her best friend.

"He may be well structured, but that, so far, is the only good thing about him." Brennan slipped her bag onto her shoulder before starting for the door. "Listen, I've got to go, but I'll talk to you later."

Angela just rolled her eyes at her friends retreating form. She knew her friend and if this guy was anything she was making him out to be, she felt sorry for him already.

-

Outside, Booth paced in front of his standard FBI issued black SUV. He had been warned by a few people before he left the Bureau that this Dr. Brennan was a handful, but he hadn't paid any attention to them. It's just a squint, how hard could it be.

He received his first shock when he arrived at the Jeffersonian. He had walked into the lab and saw two beautiful women walking across the room. He had always had the idea that squints were dorky guys that knew too much for their own good, but these women were…were wow!

He got his second surprise when he met Dr. Goodman. He looked around for this Dr. Brennan guy, but didn't see him. When he asked Goodman where Dr. Brennan was he received a laugh in response.

"Agent Booth, you must understand that Dr. Brennan is a highly renowned forensic anthropologist, one of the country's best, and has very little time as it is. Dr. Brennan is probably hunched over some bones as we speak, busily working away."

"Of course, Sir."

"Now, if you follow me, I'm sure we can—" Dr. Goodman's secretary knocked on the door.

"Dr. Goodman, Dr. Brennan is waiting for you."

"Ah, good. Office?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Alright then, Agent Booth." Goodman rose from his seat and led Booth down the hall to a nice office.

"Dr. Goodman. What can I do for you?" Booth heard from the doorway. Although he couldn't see past Goodman to who was speaking, he could make out that the voice was female. _Hmm, secretary maybe._

"Well, the Jeffersonian was asked to help with a most unusual case. Skeletal remains found tied to the bottom of a pier."

"You have my interest…" He could hear the woman stand from her seat and walk towards the door.

"Good, then I'd like you to meet Special Agent Seeley Booth. He's the FBI agent in charge of this investigation."

Goodman stepped aside from in front of him and revealed the woman from when he had walked into the lab. She was even more beautiful up close, in that no need for make-up, natural beauty kind of thing. All he could remember thinking was: _who is this woman?_

"Excuse me?" She looked questioningly at Goodman.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth. Agent Booth, this is Dr. Temperance Brennan. Now I will leave you two to get working."

Booth had to keep himself from dropping his mouth open. This was Dr. Brennan! No one had told him that she was, well, a she. And a hot one at that!

Booth quickly regained his composure and managed to form some words. "Alright come on."

He started for the door but stopped when she didn't follow. "Well, let's get this over with."

He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to last if he had to work with her all day and the sooner she was gone the sooner he could start thinking clearly again.

"Firstly, I'm not just 'going to get this over with'; I am going to take my time to find all of the facts so that we may find the truth. And secondly, you don't just get to order me around."

He wasn't sure how to respond to that. Huh, even though she's a girl, she's still a _squint._

"Excuse me?"

Crap! Had he said it out loud? Booth managed to mumble something before she turned and replied.

"Fine, I need to grab my kit. I'll meet you outside."

Booth was left standing in shock.

And now he was outside, pacing, waiting for her. _She is going to be interesting to work with. Quite a firecracker that one. _

Booth looked up to see her walking out of the building straight towards him. He went over to his car and opened the passenger seat for her.

"I can get it myself you know." She said as she got into the SUV.

"Right…"

He ran over to his side of the car and got in, before starting it up and pulling away from the curb.

"What are the specifics about the case?"

"Skeleton tied to the bottom of a pier. Unusually low tide and someone saw it, so we called in you. That's all you really need to know."

Brennan just crossed her arms in response and stared out the window.

"Look, normally, I wouldn't even be taking you out to the crime scene, but if we took the skeleton down, it would probably fall to pieces."

"Smart move."

Booth just smiled at her and shook his head. "Don't sound so surprised."

A few minutes later, Booth slowed the car down to a stop. "We're here."

Here was a secluded area in the outskirts of D.C. There were already a few agents there and they had taped off the crime scene.

Brennan made her way to the bones and took out a pair of gloves. While she did that, Booth walked over to a few other agents.

After only a few minutes Brennan called to Booth. "Agent Booth?"

No response.

"Agent Booth?"

Still no response. She turned and saw he was in mid conversation with another agent, so she called louder this time.

"Booth?!"

He turned to find an agitated Brennan staring at him. Muttering an 'excuse me' to the other agent, Booth made his way to Brennan, who stood there, arms crossed waiting for him.

"What can I do for you?"

"Caucasian, male, mid thirties, played polo, and was most likely killed by blunt force trauma to the head with what looks like some rounded object, like a baseball bat."

She pulled off her gloves and started back for the car.

It took Booth a moment to come back to his senses before chasing after her.

"Seriously? Ten minutes and you can tell me all that?"

She turned and looked at him momentarily before continuing towards the car. She simply shrugged as she waited for him to unlock the car door. "It's what I do."

"I don't know…" He said as started up the car and headed back for the Jeffersonian.

"Agent Booth, those were just the basic preliminaries. Once I have the body back to the lab, I can get you a face, a time of death down to the day, and the size, build and etc. of his killer."

"Oh." _Wow, she's good with bones. Bones…_

"You underestimate the importance of scientists. All you FBI agents always jump to conclusions about us; that we're just secluded lab rats who don't know a thing about the real world. Well, you're wrong." She retorted as he pulled up to the lab.

"Well, next time I won't count my chickens before they hatch." He said as she got out of the car.

Brennan stared at him blankly, as she held the car door open. "I don't know what that means."

And then she was gone, walking back to the Jeffersonian. Booth gazed at her as she entered the building without a backward glance. _Bones…_

TBC...

_

* * *

_

_So whatcha think??_


End file.
